claiming heads
by elderberrys
Summary: Something like friends. — Kamui, Okita


notes: ah yes, kamui & sougo, the officer & the delinquent. an unlikely friendship? rivalry? not actually unlikely, it makes a lot of sense.  
notes 2: pretend kamui & abuto like to visit edo to cause a raucous.

* * *

.

.

.

In which, Kamui actually tries something, and this time it's not trying to bust through every single wall in his line of vision with one single kick or even destroy everyone in his sight—claiming heads— _er_ , bloody heads.

He's intrigued by someone, actually, that in such a way that he wants to civilly understand it—sort of. Abuto reminds him that he's nothing but a hooligan and to not go run amuck anywhere since they were _only_ visiting (not really), but Kamui ignores him.

He sees the boy, the earth policeman, sharpening one of his swords. Amused, he interrupts what he's doing.

"Good afternoon, offi—" before he could even finish the sharp point is already at the base of his throat.

An impassive expression greets him, as he makes no move to even pull away the weapon, and Kamui could only ever be impressed. _He's fast_ , Kamui muses, his interest scaling higher.

"I see, is this how all police officers greet others in Edo?" He inquires, the keen smile appearing and it makes Sougo want to wrangle his neck.

Sougo grins, the shadows enclosing on his face, his red eyes glinting malevolently, "You could say that—" he considers, "I could even show you another way on how we greet our enemies."

Kamui catches the threat and whistles, his cerulean eyes gleaming, "I wouldn't mind you showing me that at all, actually."

"But, before you do so," Kamui moves the sword with a single finger, flicking it and breaking the tip off, Sougo watches the piece of steel clang somewhere, and narrows his eyes.

"I wanted to chat with you—without _that_ in the way," Kamui simply tells him, but it goes unheard when it suddenly becomes silent. _Ah, the calm before the storm._

Sougo doesn't move an inch, only staring at the piece that Kamui had just tipped off, he didn't even get to finish cleaning that.

Kamui chuckles, "I apologize, did I break it? Sometimes I don't know my own—" he never finishes though because a fist connects with his cheek sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Kamui coughs, his laughing ringing as people suddenly start staring at the commotion and he sees his new— _pal_? Stalking towards him, unsheathing another sword on his hip and grinning.

The silver shines ruthlessly and Kamui catches his reflection in it, all he sees is his own amusement mirrored.

"Time to show you how we say farewell in Edo," is all he tells Kamui, the wicked gleam returning in his eye, and Kamui can only feel the excitement thrum in his blood.

.

.

.

After five hundred punches, a few collisions, and ten stabs later; Kamui and Sougo are found nearby the empty lake; huffing, and spitting up blood. Abuto and Hijikata found them, finding the directions from the Yorozuya, Gintoki, who only saw them fly by past him in a flurry of light, ignoring it completely—much to Hijikata's annoyance.

The two boys take no notice of them though, only continuing their strange match of strength. Sougo flings Kamui in the water, hoping to drown him.

Kamui only swims back and lifts an old car that somehow managed to sink down below before Hijikata, in a panic, calls for a truce. Abuto stepping in and ridding Kamui of that metal death contraption.

When they drag them back, Kamui and Sougo are in a stalemate—eyes locking, and they suddenly laugh. It's loud and it ricochets around them like bullets, causing goosebumps to appear on both Hijikata and Abuto as they shoot each other a bewildered glance.

"Later, _delinquent_ ," Sougo spits, as he smiles, showing all of his bloodied teeth.

Kamui's eyes shut as he smiles, looking so much like a fox— a demon fox at that.

"Bye, bye, _policeman_."

.

.

.

In a strange epiphany, Abuto and Hijikata realized at the same exact moment, that they had become something like friends—a strange, murderous companionship actually—between the two boys.

They both have no clue what to feel about that.

* * *

thanks for reading!


End file.
